Lost and Found
by Wacky Mage
Summary: The Excalibur looks for a lost city hidden in an earth like planet that is said to hold great knowledge for medicine,could there be hope for earth?Read on to find out.Meanwhile, the thing between Galen and Dureena grows. This story has been rewritten
1. Lost and Found chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Crusade series and it's characters do not belong to me

LOST AND FOUND 

"Anything yet?" said Matheson looking behind Eilerson's back. Eilerson comes out of the hole wiping the dirt off his face, he gasp for air and then replied Matheson

"You know, every time I am at a dig site the captain always asks me that very question, but since today he was busy searching for that lost city and put you in charge, I thought I'll never hear that question today, but then again what difference does it make "

Then he sat down for awhile and went back digging. He found some artifacts below ground so as he and his people dig it up to find more, Gideon, Dureena and Galen were to go to the jungle to search for the lost city where some villagers from a planet nearby had said it was in.

The lost city was said that the people of this planet who once lived here held great knowledge of medicine, Chambers were to come with them but she had a patient in critical condition, because he was her patient, she felt he was her responsibility, so she decided to attend to him until he was better.

"Careful, you have no idea what lurks in the jungle… this place must have been deserted for so long that the whole planet is almost covered by the forest" said Gideon while cutting his way in the jungle, Dureena walked behind him, while Galen was walking right behind her.

Then Gideon stopped at an opening, it was an edge of a cliff, below the cliff was the sea.

The breeze blew swiftly passed their faces, Gideon took a deep breath and said "this must be the heaven my grandfather told me when I was only 7"

"What heaven" said Dureena,

"The breeze of the sea blowing your face, the fresh air that can no longer be found back on earth even before the Drakh poisoned it" said Gideon, then he realized that he must have said something wrong when he saw Galen solemnly moving away, Dureena turned her eyes from Galen to Gideon, she knew something was wrong, but what they both didn't know what, then Gideon gave Dureena a "I don't know what's happening" stare.

They walked away from where they came, down the hill in a different direction, the thick jungle soon became out of sight, more of the sea was revealed, soft moss on the ground, suddenly Dureena sensed anger and it was coming from Galen, she stared at Gideon, and Gideon nodded, he knows, he sensed the same, he walked up to Galen and pulled him away from Dureena, much further in front

"What is wrong with you" asked Gideon, he was worried about Galen,

"Nothing" said Galen and turned away walking further, Gideon stopped and stayed behind until Dureena walked up next to him,

"What did he say" said Dureena and they started walking again

"Judging by the expression of my face, you should know better than to ask" replied Gideon "Was it something I said back there? "

"You're asking me?" said Dureena. Galen stopped walking and gave Dureena a look.

"Well, I suppose that's all for today, let's just hope tomorrow we have a less cranky company" said Gideon,

"Yes, Sarah" said Dureena and chuckled.

The night was cold, Eilerson came out of his tent with a towel around his with his hair all wet and sat next to the fire, Galen was sitting there as well, Galen looked at him, nodded, and went back to starring at fire. Then they heard something, it was Gideon, and he shouted "John!"

Matheson stuck his head out of the tent and said, "Did someone called me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Gideon seems to be in trouble" Eilerson said as he gave a small laugh, but Galen showed no emotion, like as if he was life size rock just sitting there, not blinking, not moving, totally motionless.

John ran over dressed in a white shirt and pants into Gideon's tent, he called out and the door opened, he entered and saw Gideon under the table,

"You yelled, sir?" said Matheson as he entered, Gideon stood up only to hit himself at the back of his head,

"What were you looking for?" asked Matheson trying not to laugh,

"This" said Gideon, it was the link.

"Anyway, did you see Galen out there?"

"Yes!" answered Matheson,

"Do you suppose you could scan his mind, to see why he's so grouchy?" Gideon asked with hesitant.

"No!" replied Matheson "Unless it's a matter of life and death"

Gideon suddenly smiled and said "What if I said that if you do not scan him I'll kill myself"

"I suppose I can do that" said Matheson

"But you do know that if he found out I did that, he will", Matheson opened his right hand and put it under his neck moving from left to right, pretending that it was a knife under his throat

"Good, then do it" said Gideon, Matheson closed his eyes trying to look for Galen's brain activity, blank, not a thing, he was gone, he opened his eyes and headed to the door, and saw that Galen was no longer sitting there.

"Where is Galen?" asked Matheson

"He left after a few minutes when you went in" answered Eilerson still sitting at the fire.

"Where to?" asked Gideon,

"You're asking me?" grunted Eilerson standing up and he went back to his tent

The next morning came, Gideon got out of his tent, Galen was sitting at the fire which was long gone, Gideon realized he had not spoken since yesterday when he said "Nothing" , then he heard some noise, he looked up and saw a shuttle landing nearby, the shuttle opened and Chambers and her med team came out of it, the shuttle went back to the Excalibur, Chambers came running towards them,

"What are you doing here" said Eilerson as he came out to see what was happening and then he continued

"Shouldn't you be treating some patient?"

"Not unless you bored someone to death again" said Chambers, Gideon smiled, he liked it when Eilerson was being teased…then he looked at Galen, he was just sitting there, motionless.

"Should we go now?" asked Chambers

"Only if we are all ready" answered Gideon and then he shouted for Dureena, Dureena came out looking like she hasn't slept for months,

"What?" she said.

"Ready to go?" said Gideon

"Where?" she asked.

"What time is it" she continued,

"0600 hours" said Eilerson,

"It's 6 and you're leaving already?" she said, Eilerson, Gideon and Chambers gave her a stare, then she said

"Okay, let's go" as she walked to the crowd, Eilerson stayed back, they walked as Gideon turned to Galen and asked

"Galen, are you coming?" Galen nodded and stood up, they walked together.

Then Gideon walked up next to Dureena and said "Do you know where did Galen went last night"

She replied "Yes, I do, I took a walk at about 23 hundred hours last night and saw him standing at the cliff we were at yesterday

"The cliff?" said Gideon,

"Yeah" said Dureena and her answer led him to more questions, why was he at the cliff? Were there some sort of memory that was haunting his friend? Why is he so sad? None of which Dureena had answers for.

They walked for hours and couldn't find anything, then Chambers suggested that they split up and so they did, Gideon and Chambers went to one direction while Galen and Dureena went to the other.

They walked for another 3 hours, Dureena stopped for a rest, she was not used to waking up so early, besides, she was not in the military, she was a thief and they usually stayed up all night stealing, she was beginning to regret that she slept so late last night

"Galen! Wait, I'm tired" she said, but it was as if he didn't hear that and continued walking,

"Galen!" she shouted, then suddenly it seems like Galen fell, she stood up, and she could not see him, she ran to the direction where Galen once was, then she stopped, a big hole was in front of her, she looked down the hole and saw something moving, it was Galen, he fell into a hole, she contacted Gideon immediately,

"Matthew! Galen fell into a hole"

"Don't do anything, we'll be right there!" Gideon ordered,

"No can do!" she replied and shut off communications as she climbed down the hole,

"Galen!" she called, no answer, the hole was pretty deep, she thought that maybe Galen was knocked out cold, she slowly reached down to the ground, there lay Galen, he was as she thought was out cold, she picked him up by the head, he had some cuts and bruises, she lightly slap him on the face, then she felt something on his back, she looked, and she saw that there was a hole in his clothes, it must have gotten torn when he fell, then she saw something else, there were lines on his back, sticking out, like tattoos, she studied it, that's when she realized that it must have something to do with technomacy,

"Is this the reason why he does not want me to be a technomage? Is this the price to pay for the great power he had, or is the price much more greater than this?" she thought, she wasn't sure, she lay him down, and looked around, then realized that the hole was a unexpected entrance to an underground tunnel, the tunnel was leading to somewhere, she walked in, it was dark she could not see anything, she tried contacting Gideon, but the tunnel was blocking all signals, she could not carry him out of the hole, she thought that maybe she was going to die, that's when she heard Gideon's and Chamber's voices, she shouted to them,

"Matt! Sarah! I'm down here!"

"Wait, we'll get you out of there!" Gideon shouted back, then he contacted the tents through the link

Max got the signal and said "Yes"

"Max, would you be so kind to call Matheson and Sarah's med team to pick us up?" said Gideon with Dureena shouting something in the background

"No problem" said Eilerson

"Oh you better come along, Dureena says you wouldn't want to miss this" replied Gideon,

"Yes mon Capitan" said Eilerson sarcastically, Eilerson ran into the tents and called Matheson, they both got ready and brought the med team to the coordinates given by Gideon in the end of the message.

"Is he breathing?" shouted Chambers,

"When I said he's alive what did you think I meant?" shouted Dureena in reply,

"Hold on! Almost there" said Gideon climbing up from the hole with Galen on his back, then Dureena started climbing when Gideon and Galen reached the ground,

"Boy, he's heavy! He owes me big" said Gideon panting as he pulled Dureena up… Together Gideon and Dureena laughed at each others dirty faces as they sat on the ground while Chambers examined Galen.

2 hours past since that accident, Galen is lying in Med bay, Dureena and Gideon watch from outside the glassed wall room, he was still unconscious, while they were on the ship, Eilerson found out that the tunnel led to a dead end, then they went on to bomb an opening to see if anything was in there. And they did find an opening after the bomb, Eilerson walked in first, it leaded deeper inside, then it revealed a big stairs, he and his team walked up, he then saw a large city, all old and empty. He called Gideon to tell him the news

"Gideon, you won't believe what I found, I found the lost city, it's huge, would you like to come down?", Gideon paused then replied

"Sure, I'll come with Sarah after awhile",

Eilerson then asked "How's Galen?", Gideon was shocked, he didn't think Eilerson was concern,

"Still unconscious", then suddenly he heard a scream, it turned out that Galen was screaming,

"Isabelle! Isabelle!" Galen was out of control, he screamed and shouted Isabelle's name over and over again, Dureena was just as shocked as Gideon was, then suddenly everything in the room started floating and then fell to the ground, glasses broke, and Dureena's eyes widen, Chambers ran in to hold him still, the med team dare not enter, Galen was still shouting, and it also seemed like he was crying, Dureena and Gideon shot in to hold Galen still, Dureena shouted

"Galen! Stop! You're only dreaming" she repeated that 5 times and then he stopped and opened his eyes, he looked confused, disoriented, he sat up, Galen gasp for air and kept on panting, then it seemed that everything that has happened came clear to him, he got the 3 friends to let go of him and then he walked out of med bay, Dureena, Gideon and Chambers was as blur as they had ever been.

Eilerson was awed by the lost city, he found several artifacts, Chambers and Gideon had joined him after the incident, then Eilerson found something, he didn't know what it was but it projected the a hologram of an unknown alien, it spoke in a different language, he showed it to Gideon and Chambers, then he tried to translate it, after that, he read out from his note book aloud

"Welcome to our fair planet, by the time you see this message we should I believe we have already extinct by natural causes, our people has shrink down to size by the numbers, from billion we have become to millions, from millions we have become thousands and from thousands we only have a number of hundreds, now I suppose in the number of years we shall all perish, our kind has been suffering a terrible disease, more and more females of our kind are no longer furtile, it is a terrible way to end...but we do not want our kind to end, therefore, we leave our memory, our cultures and our knowledge.

I offer you our knowledge of art, literature, technology and medicine as you have found this place, in return, we only want you to remember us...",

Chambers looked around for some records, and gave it to Eilerson so that he could translate it.

Meanwhile, Galen was on the planet again, he was again standing on the cliff, behind him came Dureena going closer to him,

"Go away" he whispered to her, but being who she is she walked closer,

"I see you have changed your outfit….Would you mind explaining who is Isabelle?"

Galen turned to her and said "I told you, go away"

she walked up beside him,"You know, you cannot hide from this forever",

Galen slowly sat down on the edge of the cliff his legs dangling in the air, his face buried in his hands,

he then said "Isabelle, she was my lover, this place reminded me of my home, a place I once lived during my younger days, I saw her cremated there. And my friend, the only one I ever had, died there too, I felt like I was home again when we reached this cliff, it reminded me everything, I hate it!" said Galen with his voice filled with anger,

"I dreamt of her just now, I miss her, she was the only one who understood me, the only one who managed to make me laughed and smiled, she wanted me to be open to people, I succeeded but I miss her," Dureena squatted next to him, her hand on his shoulder,

"Some things just happens, I know because I've been through these things, the world is like that, such cruelty, we all get what we don't deserve, it's fate", he took his hands off his face "I don't believe in fate, and even if it's true, I hate it"…Dureena comforted Galen as they sat there until the sun went down.

"Got it, here they are" said Eilerson as he handed the files he translated to Chambers, he spent the whole night working on it, she put it to her computer and read it,

"Nothing about or even close to the drakh plague …" said Chambers, as she flip through the documents

"Isn't there anything there of value, after all our friend here worked so hard to find it, didn't you, Max" said Gideon putting his hand on Eilerson's shoulder.

Eilerson grunted and said "Yes"

"Maybe" said Chambers still browsing the files

"This could perhaps help other races but there are nothing for humans, probably because they have never encountered us before and nothing about the Drakh plague too"

"Maybe we could sell this info to some of the races, I believe there should be some valuable profits" said Eilerson, still hopeful, he didn't want his efforts to go to waste,

"Or, we can give it to the Alliance, they may need this more than we do" replied Gideon

Eilerson obviously would have rather traded this in for money, but he didn't say anything.

This time, Dureena was sitting on the edge of the cliff, the morning breeze blew her hair back, she sat there feeling refresh, Galen came out behind of her with a bottle in his hand, he handed the bottle to her and asked

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be sitting there",

she opened the bottle and said "You did that yesterday, why worry your old mind about it" and she drank the water from the bottle,

he sat down with his legs dangling in the air and he said "What do you mean old? I'm only 30"

She immediately spat the water and started choking, Galen laughed, she looked at him and said, "I think that it's an insult that I did that and you're laughing?"

Galen looked at her, smiling but he didn't say anything

"What was she like?" she asked, he looked in front, lifted his hand and an image of a girl standing in a middle of a mist appeared, she was wearing a black robe, and had strawberry red hair, Dureena looked at it and said "pretty",

"No, beautiful" coreected Galen,

Then as if the wind blew the image away, the image was gone, Dureena smiled at him and said "You don't have to forget her you know, she may be gone, but she's here, she always have, right here" she said and patted Galen on where the heart was, then they shared an awkward moment of silence untill Dureena stood up and said

"Well, enjoy nature" and then she turned around,

Galen stood up and called her "Dureena!" she looked at him,

"Yes",

"Thank you" he said,

"What for?" she replied looking into his eyes,

"For everything" he looked grateful,

"Welcome" she said as she turned around to walk away, as she started to walk, she felt a grip on her arm, Galen turned her around to face him, then he pulled her to him, he slowly pushed his head down and their lips met, Dureena didn't resist, instead she put her arms around him and returned his kiss. For once, he made the first move, he opened up.


	2. Chapter 2

Giving up 

"It's about time you got here," said Gideon as Galen walked into the bridge, Gideon got up and turned around to face Galen, who just entered the bridge.

"We need to talk...now" said Gideon as he signaled Galen to go to the conference room with his eyes, Gideon wasn't very happy, he looked concerned, Galen wondered why. Gideon entered the room before Galen and pulled out a chair, and stood behind it with his hands on the chair as he waited for Galen to take a seat,

"What is it that we are going to talk about?" asked Galen as he sat down,

"This morning I went to see Dureena, she was in the gym practicing her punches on a bag. She has been there everyday since our last mission, 3 weeks ago, I went to see her this morning, I tried to talk to her, to find out why she's angry, she didn't answer, hardly even said more than 10 words. And when I was about to leave, she punched a hole in the bag and all the fillings came out. I hope that the incident with the punching bag doesn't come out of my paycheck" said Gideon,

"She's very angry" agreed Galen,

"Yes, and I want to know why, or at least stop her anger, she's really a pain when she's angry" said Gideon,

"And I am here because?" asked Galen,

"You know her longer than I do, and much better, I want you to talk to her" said Gideon,

"But I already know" said Galen,

"And would you like to share it with me?" asked Gideon,

"I don't know, it's rather personal" said Galen,

"So it did have something to do with you...I knew it!" said Gideon,

"Whoever told you that" said Galen,

"Come on Galen, a blind man could see what's happening here….I'm your friend and hers, I would be a very insensitive one if I couldn't figure it out" said Gideon,

"Alright" said Galen after a while,

"I'll tell you" said Galen, Gideon quickly took a seat on the chair he was holding on to,

"Go on" said Gideon,

"My parents were the clossest people I had as a child, though if they ever really cared for me I will never know, they died in an accident...and I was taken in as a student by a family friend, I loved him as a father, teacher and a friend, but he died because I wasn't there for him when he needed me most...I also had a friend, he betrayed me and because I trusted him so much I lost Isabelle... After that happened, I swore never to love again, never to be close to another, but it seems that some things are beyond my control.I seemed to have developed feelings for Dureena, but didn't think anything could have happened between us, until 3 weeks ago" said Galen who was suddenly interrupted by Gideon who asked,

"What?",

Galen cleared his throat, "It's not what you think, we just kissed, but I was afraid after that, so I left" said Galen,

"Why?" asked Gideon,

"Haven't you been listening, everybody close to me dies...I can't bear to see another one I love die because of me" said Galen, Gideon sensed anger,

"Look, you can't blame yourself for what has happened, just talk to her, okay?" said Gideon,

"Haven't you been doing the same? With the Ceberus" asked Galen, obviously it must have triggered something Gideon was feeling, he sat still unhappy that the Ceberus was brought up.

Galen stood up "I'm sorry I brought it up" Galen apologized

Where are you going?" asked Gideon but Galen didn't answer and walked out of the room.

The door chimed, but Dureena didn't answer. She knew it was Galen. The door chimed again, followed by a knock, but still she didn't answer.

She stared at the door while she sharpened her knife, the door chimed again and again, finally Galen spoke up

"Dureena, it's me Galen, I know you're in there",

After a moment Dureena said "open",

the door opened and Galen walked to her until he was standing in front of her,

"We need to talk" said Dureena,

"That's exactly what I had in mind" said Galen

"About the last time we were together" said Dureena but was interupted by Galen,

"It was an accident, I was emotionally unstable and didn't know what I was doing...I hope this does not affect anything" said Galen,

"I agree, in fact I was about to tell you something like that" said Dureena trying to sound tough,

"Good... goodbye" said Galen as he exited the room.

As the door closed, Dureena went to it and leaned her back against the door and sighed, suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek.

On the other side, Galen turned invisible and squatted next to Dureena's door, he buried his face in his hand, he felt hopeless.

End….please review


End file.
